


Kiss Me ‘til You’re Drunk

by tinzelda



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Community: lewis_challenge, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinzelda/pseuds/tinzelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie’s a bit too old-fashioned to share a bed while traveling for work, and James get a little bent out of shape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me ‘til You’re Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Lewis Roulette Challenge in honor of International Fanworks Day 2015. My prompt song was "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5.

“I can’t believe I left my iPod at home,” James groaned.

“It’s all right,” Robbie said calmly. “We’ve got the radio.”

James made a face, then got into the car without another word.

Robbie sighed. James had been cross ever since they’d checked into their hotel the evening before.

They’d been in court all day for the trial of a man who’d apparently committed far more crimes in Newcastle than he ever did in Oxford. When they’d gotten into the hotel elevator after a tiring day and a miserable dinner, James had smiled at him. Robbie had known exactly what that smile meant and hated to disappointed him. But it had only been a few weeks since this new phase of their relationship began, and Robbie wanted to keep it at home, separate from an uncomfortable hotel mattress paid for with government funds. James’s expression had gone from confused frown, to heated glare, to cold, distant mask while Robbie’d tried to explain.

Breakfast in the hotel dining room had been a nightmare, and the last few hours of the trial were made even more frustrating by the fact that neither of them was called to testify again. Now they still had the long drive to get through, and James was still spitting like a wet cat.

Robbie got into the driver’s seat and turned the key in the ignition. He drove for a half hour in the heavy silence before reaching for the radio. He wasn’t able to find a decent classical station—they were usually able to agree on classical music if nothing else—so he settled for something that sounded cheerful. After only a few moments, however, James poked the button to turn off the radio with a hissing breath.

“I thought you wanted music?” Robbie said.

“That’s not music.”

“It’s not my usual cup of tea either, but it was certainly upbeat.”

James let out a derisive snort.

“Your mood just keeps getting better and better,” Robbie said lightly.

James shot a glare Robbie’s way, making it clear that didn’t appreciate the teasing.

“It’s not my mood,” James insisted. “It’s an inane song. Kiss me ‘til you’re drunk? What does that even mean?”

Robbie himself knew exactly what it meant. It made him think of Val when they were teenagers—borrowing his dad’s old beater and parking in some out of the way spot, kissing for hours. It had made him feel drunk, besotted with drawn-out pleasure and the anticipation of more to come.

Had James never experienced that? Perhaps he hadn’t. It made Robbie sad to consider the possibility. Not that James lacked passion, but he was always in such a rush when they went to bed, like he was afraid it would all be taken away from him without any warning.

That thought made Robbie pause. He looked at James, slumped down in his seat as if his little tirade against pop music had drained him. He stared out the window, looking dejected. Robbie would have thought he was sulking if it weren’t for a certain something in the set of his mouth—a tightness there that hinted at anxiety that went far deeper than annoyance at the radio or Robbie’s possibly old-fashioned professional ethics.

Suddenly Robbie understood James’s crossness in a whole new light: he wasn’t just disappointed at having to sleep alone or even holding a grudge after an argument. He was fearing that their spat last night was the end of everything, or at least the harbinger of doom.

“What shall we have for dinner tonight?” Robbie asked.

James’s head lifted. “Dinner?”

Clearly he was flummoxed by the change of subject, but the approach had always worked with Val, so Robbie figured that was a good a place as any to start: distraction until tempers cooled, then a heartfelt apology, and finally a good cuddle.

“Yeah,” Robbie answered. “Maybe a decent curry to help us forget the abomination we ate last night? Or could I sway you to fish and chips?”

James shook his head. He was still cross, clearly, but he answered agreeably enough. “Whatever you want is fine.”

“Fish and chips it is then.”

*****

Once they’d eaten and washed up, Robbie settled on the couch. He wasn’t too surprised when James joined him, though he’d been quiet for the rest of the drive and all throughout dinner. He crammed himself into the far corner, as if trying to keep as much distance between them as possible. But Robbie wasn’t having any of it, scooting over until his thigh was pressing against James’s and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“I’m sorry about last night.”

James looked at him in surprise. “No, I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want to fight with you, lad, and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt your feelings, but it was a trip for work.”

James frowned. “You’re not my governor anymore.”

“I know, but—” Robbie broke off. The more explained, the more likely it was that they’d start arguing all over again—they’d always been good at getting one another riled, both too stubborn to back down. “I’m sorry. That’s all I wanted to say.”

James was looking wary, and Robbie leaned in for a tentative kiss. To his relief, James’s stiff posture melted, and his arms slid around Robbie’s neck to pull him close.

Robbie lifted his head and smiled. “And now it’s time for your lesson.”

“My lesson?” James let out a breathy laugh. “I did say I was sorry. Do I need to be taught a lesson?”

He said it almost like a challenge, and Robbie was surprised at the heat the playful tone sparked in his belly. “You’re going to kiss me ‘til you’re drunk,” Robbie said right into James’s ear. “It’s time you learned what that means.”

The End


End file.
